The Random Topic Contest: Camels
by TheTickoftheClock
Summary: In this ACTION PACKED THRILLER, the Nudge Channel is idly working on a speech about caramel when... OH NO! She misspells the word! Look inside, to see what happens next! Lot's of laughing, and family cuteness. ONESHOT Written for the RandomTopicContest. (RTC) .Dez. It's short, but cute! Read and Review guys! How will I know if you like it if you guys don't review?
1. Chapter 1

**NUDGEPOV**

**Yeah. I don't have much else to say. OH WAIT!  
**

**Yeah, I do, actually.  
**

**This was the Random 1-Word Topic Challenge I created on deviantArt.  
**

**I put a bunch of topics in a hat, and whoever came to me for the challenge, well, I picked a word out of the hat for them. I gave out the one I wanted, which was Crayons, but me and my Partner Glow got Camels, which turned out to be extremely fun. So whatevs.  
**

**Anyways, I'd be happy to hand out topics to any reviewers who would like to try this challenge! I just ask that I can see the piece afterwords!  
**

**(Oh, the reason the writing sounds a bit weird and filler-y, is because it's Nudge. Just thought you should know.)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don not own caramel, or camels. Thank you, and goodnight. Please continue with your life, content with knowing this information.  
**

* * *

I was randomly typing on my computer, ya know? And I was explaining how caramel looked and stuff. I was rereading my piece when I saw that I had misspelled caramel and it came out as "camel". Don't ask me how it happened, it just did.

Naturally, I busted out laughing. Gazzy came in the room.

"What?" He asked me. I pointed at the screen, my feet propped up against the desk. I was laughing so hard that I had to hold my stomach.

"Camel?" Soon, Gazzy joined my laughter and Angel rushed in. She read the screen that my hand was still pointing too and started to giggle.

"Camel... Haha, camel tastes that good, does it nudge?" Then Angel full out laughed and fell to the floor with Gazzy. Max was next to come in, smiling already. Max loved it when we were happy.

"What? What is it?" She asked. She stood by the computer and leaned over with her arms across her chest. Then Max laughed too, and soon Fang came in, and while I watched all of us laughing, about camels, I felt nice inside.

"Camels?" Fang said, incredulously. "You guys are cracking up about camels?"

"Camels that taste delicious!" Gazzy laughed hysterically.

"Yeah, gooey camels!" Angel giggled.

Max was trying to contain herself. "Camels that stick to your teeth..." At this a snort type of snort left Max's nose and she laughed so hard that she fell backwards onto Fang's feet, tipping him over. Even Fang couldn't help laughing, now.  
Gazzy molded his voice into that of a newscaster for McDonalds.

"This new, creamy drink, sticks to your teeth like glue! This... camel... icous drink is amazing, with gooey-" Gazzy couldn't take it any more. He laughed like there was no tomorrow, and could barely breathe as Iggy walked in with a confused expression on his face.

Max and Fang looked up and ended up rolling on the floor, even Fang could barely take a breath of air.

"What is it?" Iggy.

Angel got it together enough to read the sentence on the screen.

"Camel is just gooey, and delicious, it's adhesive and sticks to your teeth. It's a creamy... tannish color, I'd guess."

After Gasman read that, there was not one person standing or sitting up in that room.  
I'd even fallen out of my "camel" colored chair.

* * *

**So, yeah, that's it!  
**

**Please review!  
**

**Check out some of my other stories too! (Sorry for self promoting, but ~Anything But~ Average seems to be getting all the attention and all my other stories are a bit lonely. :) )  
**

**There are Three majorly good ones, besides Anything But Average (151 reviews, I'm extremely proud) that I'll shall show you.  
**

**Putting Max to bed is the first part in a trilogy of oneshots, about the chaos of being the leader of the flock, a few months after Jeb disappeared. Fang eventually comes home to put Max to Bed.  
**

**Tell Me a Story is the second installment of the Putting Max to Bed trilogy, about (the same time frame as the first) when Angel feels like she should be treated more like an adult, but soon would rather go to bed than watch the murder mystery. Max tells her a crap story without any middle, or a real end, for that matter, and Fang tells her Sleeping Beauty. When Angel is finally asleep, Fang tells Max the story of her name, and how she got it. In a way.  
**

**And, Lastly, Maximum Ride: Forget You.  
**

**A story about the flock. Nudge found Max's clone in the rubble of the last Itex branch in Europe somewhere, seven years ago. Emotions were flubberywubbered (That's an official word... As of now.) and Fang and Nudge split. Iggy took care of Gaz and Ange, but they all made new lives for themselves. Max, however, was blown to the other side of the branch, with a head injury. She had no idea where she was or how she got there.  
**

**If you think that's messed up, wait till you hear what she does for a living;  
**

**Pyetra Costa (Max) went on a _modeling_ trip (told ya) to Paris, from her "hometown" in Italy, and Jessamyn Carine Dubois (Guess) saw her as someone else. She knew she looked extremely familiar. Claudiu, Dragos, and Anca were also brought to London when Claudiu's girlfriend decided to get him plane-tickets for his birthday from Romania. Nicodemus is brought to the same Agency as the rest on an Architectural trip, and when he sees Pyetra, he legitimately blacks out.  
**

**So, yeah, sorry, but READ ALL IF THEM. Cos they're awesome, and not enough people read them.  
**

**Anyways.  
**

**Kthnxbye.  
**

**.Dez.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! **

**So, this is a notice if you would like to still read my stuff. Due to some identity issues with my account lately, and wanting to start over, I have created a new account, I will not delete this one, and I will still read any reviews I get, I will check whenever I get on to my other account, and there has been a bunch of other stuff that has caused me to do this as well. **

**So, as I'm starting over, I thought you might want to follow me. If you do, you can find me at ChemicallyBurned. I have a blog to go along with my new account, where you see previews and news updates for new stories and new chapters. I may move two of my stories that I've loved, and I have one story already started, though it hasn't been uploaded to ****fan fiction yet. I will be releasing a release date and a small preview on my blog, as well as pictures or anything I do for my stories. You will be up to date on any of my stories if you follow my blog, and you can get exclusive information. The summary for my upcoming story has already been released on my blog, and more is coming soon.**

**chemiburned dot blogspot dot com**

**I hope you at least check it out, and maybe try to see when my new story will come out, and which two I will be carrying over onto my new account. Thanks for taking the time to read this. ;)**

**~Dez (Chemi)**


End file.
